Bella Mie
by bluebunny16
Summary: Bella is a waitress at a famous restaurant. Edward is one of the regular customers. Charlie, Bella's father, is the owner. What does he try to pull to keep Bella and Edward apart?
1. Summary

**Bella Mie**

**Summary**

**A/N Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just using her characters for fun.**

Bella is a waitress at the famous Italian restaurant, Bella Mie. Her father has worked hard for his restaurant and he knows who his most loyal customers are. Charlie also knows who to watch out for. He's been weary of one of his regular customers, trying to keep Bella away. What happens when they cross paths anyway?


	2. Chapter One

**Bella Mie Chapter One**

**A/N I think I'll be updating once a week, depending on how well the views are. It's been a long time since I've written. Thanks to all of you loyal and new readers! Enjoy!**

Bella rummaged through her closet, looking for that pair of pants that made her ass look great.

"Alice, have you seen those black pants-"

"Top left drawer folded neatly on top, since I knew you'd need them for work."

Bella smiled gratefully at her roommate and best friend. She had never really been organized, but Alice was.

"We need to hurry, Bella. We have to be at the restaurant in a half hour and it's a twenty minute drive!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice while quickly putting on her snug white shirt and black flats. With no extra time, Bella put her hair in a bun with a pencil sticking out.

Alice had on her black skirt and button-up white shirt with the flats that matched Bella's. The two girls ran down the stairs and got to their car, driving away quickly.

"Where have you two been?! You're our best servers and what example does this give others when you're late?!"

Bella patiently waited for her father, the owner of Bella Mie, to stop his rant. This happened every time Alice and Bella showed up to work, even though they were ten minutes early. But to Charlie, ten minutes early was late.

"Not to be rude," Alice started "but we need to get ready for the dinner service, Charlie."

Charlie paused his rant, looking at the clock. He pursed his lips and nodded quickly, headed to the kitchen to probably find someone else to yell at.

Bella and Alice quickly went to the back. Bella had to grab her red apron and Alice had to grab the black one since she would be bar tending that evening.

"See ya on the other side," Bella said.

Alice just smirked and nodded, both girls heading out quickly to one of their busiest evenings.

"Hello and welcome to Bella Mie! I'll be your waitress, Bella. And what can I get you to drink?" Bella asked in her most polite voice.

She recognized the group that sat in her section almost immediately. She had gone to high schools with these jocks, and it looked as though they still saw themselves as big shots.

Mike had been the quarter back at their high school in Forks, Washington. Ben was a defender football dude and Tyler did something with kicking the ball. Bella never really paid attention to the rules; she just went to games to be with friends.

Mike had winked to her as soon as she got to their table, pencil poised to write.

"I'll have a coke to drink and some of that sweet ass for dinner," Mike stated with an air or arrogance.

Ben and Tyler snorted at their friend and looked to Bella to see what she would say.

"So one coke to drink and a donkey since you're not big enough of an ass. And you two gentlemen?"

Ben and Tyler gwuaffed and both just ordered water. Mike glared at Bella as she walked away, muttering under his breath.

Once Bella had gotten the hot-shots orders a few minutes later, she went to the newest customer in her section.

"Hello and welcome to Mella Bie…I mean Bella Mie," she said quickly and blushed at her mistake.

The customer just chuckled and smiled at her. She'd recognized him almost instantly since he was one of the regulars. Came on every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday for dinner. He always ordered a cheese burger, the condiments always different. She already had his Sprite ready for him to drink.

"Hello again, Bella. I'll take a cheese burger with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, and barbecue sauce."

Bella wrinkled her nose which caused this customer to laugh again.

"What? Don't like my choices?" He questioned.

"I'd just never heard of barbecue sauce on a burger," she replied.

He smiled his brilliant smile which put the butterflies in her stomach and her knees turned to jelly.

"Your burger ought to be out in approximately fifteen minutes," she added before walking off.

The hot-shots meals were ready so she balanced the plates expertly on her arms and carried them back to the table.

"Alright I have one 'sweet' ass for this gentleman," she stated placing down a plate of pasta.

She then gave the spaghetti to Tyler and personal pizza to Ben. When she had been turning around to walk away, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Before you go…" He started.

When she looked at him, his hand had moved and knocked his soda all down her front.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry, Bella!" Mike exclaimed.

He grabbed his napkin and started cleaning her off, but it quickly became evident that he was more helping for the chance to grope her. She shoved his hand off and got rather pissed off when he put it back.

"Excuse me, but that's not how you should properly help a lady," the regular customer interrupted.

Mike looked sort of pissed off and slightly ashamed when the regular helped to clean Bella off without any inappropriate touching. She smiled gratefully at the regular customer and was about to thank him when he spoke first.

"I'm Edward, by the way."


	3. Chapter Two

**Bella Mie Chapter Two**

"Thanks, Edward. I'll get you a free dessert for your help."

The asshole hot-shots had left after the little incident with the soda. Bella might have also mentioned to her father what had taken place with the boys before having the soda spilled on her. Both Bella and Charlie Swan were rather confident those boys would not be back.

"It's no trouble, Bella. Really, you don't have to do that."

She waved off his refusal again and went to the kitchen, grabbing the biggest piece of chocolate cake she could find. When she got back to his table he spoke up.

"I hardly think its fair for me to enjoy this delicious piece of cake all by myself, Bella. Would you care to join me?"

She smiled at his offer, but had to shake her head.

"We're not allowed to eat while on the clock. Just enjoy it, Edward," she said with an even bigger smile.

"And what time does this place close?" He asked.

"Eleven."

Edward pursed his lips in thought and took a bite of the cake.

"How about I come back in tomorrow just before eleven and we share another delicious piece of cake?" He offered.

She paused and thought for a second before agreeing,

"Sure."

Bella and Alice got back to their apartment around eleven thirty that night. They had eaten quickly before leaving to go home.

"That was a crazy night," Alice said almost immediately. "Did you see the guy who kept hitting on me? Then he 'accidentally' spilled his drink on himself, insisting I help him clean it up. Hell no. Do I look like a maid?"

Bella laughed. When they got home it was customary for them to share the most interesting stories from the night.

Bella quickly recounted the incident of when the asshole jocks decided to eat at the restaurant and when Mike spilled his soda all over her.

"Asshole!" Alice screeched. "He used to always hit on us in high school, if you remember. He always seemed to be especially interested in you," Alice added.

Bella shrugged and got into her pajamas taking a seat on the couch.

"You know, Alice, there was this really cute guy that showed up tonight. He's a regular. Edward."

Alice grinned, happy for Bella. But she was also weary. It had been hard for her since the incident with her last boyfriend, Jacob.

"I know who Edward is. He's totally hot, funny, and a great tipper," Alice said.

Bella smiled and blushed slightly not wanting to admit how handsome Edward was. It was already risky for her just admitting she had a crush and would, hopefully, forget Jake.

-BM-

Bella finally was able to sit down with Edward after one of the longest shifts that she could remember.

"And what is on your shirt tonight?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

Bella sighed but smiled anyway, explaining that the spaghetti she had brought one of the younger customers did not have enough sauce for his liking. So, instead of asking for more, he threw it at her.

Edward loved the sound of Bella's laugh. The sparkle in her eyes while sharing a story. The kindness in her voice. How had he never noticed her here before?

"But that's why we don't have cake to share tonight. I was thinking maybe we could go out and get something?" Bella inquired.

Edward pulled up his sleeve, looking at his watch.

"Actually, I can't. I'm sorry Bella, but I have to get home."

Edward didn't realize that a whole half hour had passed with the two of them just sharing stories. He'd honestly forgotten about them sharing any cake.

The disappointment was evident on her face. Edward asked quickly,

"When is your next day off?"

Bella paused to think and replied,

"Next Wednesday."

He winked and gave Bella a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Give me a call in the next couple days so we can make some plans."

Bella smiled and agreed quickly. Edward left and Bella saw Charlie walking over to where she was sitting.

"Why was he here past the closing time, Bella? You know the rules," Charlie stated with an annoyed tone.

"I told him it was okay, dad. I wanted to thank him for helping me the other night with those customers," Bella explained. "Please don't be mad at him. It was all my idea."

Charlie huffed and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.

"I don't want you hanging around with that boy, Bella. I don't trust him. When he comes back for dinner one night, even if he sits in your section, another waitress will take care of him. You understand me?"

Now Bella was the angry one.

"You don't control my life, dad. I'm twenty-two for crying out loud! And who said anything about 'hanging around' with him, as you say. As far as you're concerned he's just another customer who leaves amazing tips. Why do you even care if I talk to him?" Bella questioned all in one breath.

"I know more about this boy than you'd think, Isabella. You are not to wait on him, speak to him, _look_ at him. None of the above. Am I understood?" He asked threateningly.

"No, _Charlie_. You're not understood," Bella retorted, storming away from her father. What makes him think that he suddenly can rule her life?

Bella went to the back to take off her apron and grab her coat. Alice joined her not very long after and on the drive back home Bella told Alice what had happened with her father.

"It's not really that surprising, Bella. He'd do anything to protect you, after…" Alice trailed off.

Bella crossed her arms and fumed like a child who can't do what he or she wants.

"But I'm over Jake, Alice. Don't you think it's about time I get back out there?"

Alice paused to think for a minute. She looked over her shoulder before turning into their parking lot, stalling on answering.

"You know how you feel, Bella. You're the only one who can say whether you're ready or not to start dating again. But it has only been a few months since you and Jacob-"

"Would people _please _stop talking like that?! 'You and Jake this, you and Jake that.' It's like you guys don't remember that there was a time before Jake! I have nothing to do with him anymore and I'd _really _appreciate that everyone gets that in their heads!" Bella exploded.

Alice winced at Bella's tone of voice. It wasn't very often that she actually yelled at people. The two girls went up to their apartment without talking. The only time they said anything to each other was to say good night before going to bed.

-BM-

**So, what did you guys think? I'm a little rusty, getting back into writing so any reviews are appreciated! Even they're telling me I suck and should never write again, feedback is appreciated. **** I cannot promise any certain specific time for me updating. But it will be at least once a week.**


	4. Chapter Three

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Three**

Bella was laughing so hard she was sure that she was going to hurt something. Maybe make her appendix explode, if that was possible.

"So, after I had explained the situation to the cops, they ended up congratulating me and just left! I didn't get arrested, no ticket, nothing. It's great to think about now that it's over," Edward finished.

Bella had called Edward, as promised, that Monday evening during her break at the restaurant. They agreed to meet up at another restaurant, _La casa del amor_, a Mexican restaurant that was known for their amazing nachos.

They had also made plans to go to a movie afterwards, _Man of Seal_. The reviews had said it was a great comedy great for a night out with friends, or for a date. Bella wasn't really sure if this was a date or a night out with friends. It hadn't been mentioned that it _was _necessarily a date, but it hadn't been stated that it wasn't.

The waitress came back with their bill and Edward quickly pulled out his wallet.

"I'll take care of it, Bella," he said quickly.

She smiled and nodded gratefully. Maybe this was a date, after all. Once Edward had paid and Bella left a tip, they went out to his car.

"We still have a good half hour before the movie," Edward piqued, "Did you want to grab dessert or something?"

Bella agreed and they walked to the closest ice cream shop, deciding to split a hot fudge sundae.

"So, tell me a bit about Bella. What's something fascinating about you?" Edward inquired.

She took a huge bite of the ice cream so she had an excuse not to answer immediately. She was a pretty plain girl, she thought. No real talent, she was just a waitress. Never went to college to get that English degree that she desperately wanted. She had to take care of the restaurant and her father after the accident. There was no time for school for her.

"I can say the alphabet backwards," Bella finally replied.

Edward laughed and asked for a demonstration, which she gave.

"Do you have any special tricks?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head and finished the last bite of their ice cream.

"We better get going so we're not late for that movie," Edward said.

Bella quickly threw away the cup and they drove the five minutes to the movie theatre. Edward again paid for their tickets and popcorn. When Bella raised an eyebrow in question to the popcorn he simply stated,

"I'm a guy. We tend to eat a lot."

While watching the movie, Bella was keenly aware of how close Edward's knee was to hers. How dark it was in the theatre, and how few people were there. It seemed that Edward noticed, too, when he put his hand in hers.

She looked over at him in shock and he grinned, which also made her smile. After a little while longer, Bella felt Edward's hand move to her knee. She blushed in the darkness and hoped it wouldn't go any further. She sure wasn't ready for anything physical on the first date with this guy. Luckily, his hand never moved further.

Once the movie was over he drove her back to her place and followed her up the stairs.

"I had a great time, Edward. Thanks," Bella murmured shyly.

He put his hand on her chin, making her look up at him. He slowly bent his head down, kissing her gently, as if she would break. He also broke it off when they both desperately needed air.

"I can't believe I had never seen you at the restaurant before, Bella. If I had, I'd hope that we'd be quite far in this relationship. Thanks for going out to dinner and the movie with me," he whispered.

She beamed and kissed him again before saying good night. She heard his footsteps after she had closed the door, him having to walk down to his car. She couldn't stop the grin that slowly spread onto her face. This was the happiest she had been since she broke up with Jacob those few months ago.

Alice could plainly see how happy Bella was to be with someone again.

"How was the date?" Alice inquired.

"It was fantastic! We went to dinner, got dessert, and then saw the movie. He's perfect, Alice," Bella practically bellowed.

They jumped around and screeched like excited teenage girls. Bella put on her pajamas and the two of them talked for the rest of the night about the cute boys in their lives.

-BM-

Alice had met Jasper in a way similar to Bella and Edward. Although, Jasper was the waiter at the rival famous Italian restaurant, _Ristorante Italiano di Fantasia_. She had ordered a Carbone which he had promptly spilled all over her nice, new, white shirt. After apologizing profusely, and paying for her drink, she had asked him out. They had been together ever since.

"I think he's going to pop the question soon, Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella chuckled at her friend's eagerness.

"You two have only been dating for six months, Alice. Isn't it a little soon to be thinking about marriage?"

"Not when you're in love! He's just so, so…perfect. He's a gentleman, he's protective but not overbearing, and he's great in bed!"

Bella covered her ears and began singing loudly. She did not need to hear more about Alice and Jasper's sex life. Alice stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at her roommate. The two of them decided to go to bed since they had to be at work early tomorrow. Charlie had mentioned something about hiring a new trainee and both of the girls would have to train her. It was bound to be an interesting night.


	5. Chapter Four

**Bella Mie Chapter Four**

"Say hello to our new employee, Rosalie. Rose, these will be your trainers for the evening. The one in the black apron is Bella and the other one is Alice. Alice will teach you the bar and Bells is going to teach you how to serve. Any questions?"

Rosalie shook her head and had a big smile on her face. Bella recognized that smile almost instantly. It's the smile of a new employee only too eager to please. Alice decided to take over the training session.

"We close at eleven, so you'll be with me for three hours. Once those three hours are up you'll take your break then serve with Bella."

Rosalie nodded quickly and followed Alice over to the bar. Bella had a feeling that she and Rosalie were not going to get along very well. She seemed nice enough, but they had only just met for a total of two minutes. Bella couldn't put her finger on it, but she just knew that things would definitely be interesting with this girl around.

-BM-

Bella sure was right about it being interesting. Rosalie was a beautiful girl, and it was obvious that any straight guy saw it almost instantly. She had the cheekbones that any girl wants, blonde hair, and she was tall with curves. The perfect girl to make any other girl jealous.

It was also rather obvious that so many people from the male population just went up to the bar and ordered a drink to maybe have a chance with the hot bartender. It was the most activity the bar had seen on a Thursday night. From where Bella could see it looked as though Rosalie was doing a good job of keeping up the act. She laughed at stupid drunk jokes and looked apologetically at the men who told of their sad stories. Yeah, that even happens at a fancy restaurant with a bar.

Once their shifts were fifteen minutes past the half-way mark, Rosalie walked up to Bella. Now she was sporting the black apron similar to Bella's.

"Okay, so I take it that you've been to restaurants before. Since you've seen what waitresses do, it actually kind of helps when you are one. So, you just go up to them asking what they want to drink and if they want to order now or if they need a few minutes," Bella began.

Rosalie nodded vigorously, which was quickly getting on Bella's nerves. There was just something annoying about those new employees too eager to please.

Another thing that was obvious pretty quickly was the fact that Rosalie was a people-person. She was pretty good at what she did, which made Bella pretty glad. It was helpful to have someone who was a hard worker instead of a lazy ass.

About two hours into the training with Bella, the crowd had built quite significantly. They were also technically short a waitress because Bella had to train and be with Rosalie almost every minute. It was a few minutes before ten that Charlie came up to the two girls.

"You've had two hours of training, so you've had enough time to get to the basics. We really need you out on your own, Rosalie. If you have any questions, you can always just ask Bella," Charlie practically commanded.

Of course, in the classic Rose style, she just nodded vigorously.

"Bella will also show you which customers to take just in case she sees someone that she knows will be a problem," Charlie added quickly before walking away.

"Alright. You can do this, Rose. Don't be nervous I'm right here if you need help," Bella said encouragingly.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and replied, "Whatever. I never needed your help before that was just to make it look like I gave a damn. Just tell me where to go and let me do my thing."

So Bella was right when it came to her and Rosalie not getting along.

"Whatever floats your boat, Rosie dear."

Bella pointed out the customers that would be good practice for her trainee and the girls quickly got to work. A half hour in, Bella noticed one of her favorite customers walk through the door. Rosalie noticed when he walked in, too.

"I'll take care of him, Bella. Don't worry; I'm confident I can handle it."

Bella shook her head and pointed Rose to another customer who had just walked in. An older gentleman that was also a great tipper.

"I'll take care of him, actually. He's a regular and he always sits in my section," Bella stated.

Rosalie huffed and walked away, clearly angry. Not that Bella could really bring herself to care. She walked up to the table with a goofy smile.

"Hello and welcome to Bella Mie, sir. What could I get you to drink?"

The man looked through the menu with a clicking of his tongue.

"Do you serve Pepsi or Coca-cola products?"

Bella cleared her throat, faking agitation.

"We have Pepsi products, sir. It says it clearly on the menu."

The man gave her a dirty look and was about to give a retort but the two of them ended up laughing instead.

"You know I'll just have water. Maybe a hot waitress on the side."

Bella blushed, hitting Edward on the head with her notepad.

"I'll get you the usual, hot stuff," she replied with a smile.

He chuckled and she went to put his order in when Charlie followed her behind. Rosalie was right in tow.

"Bella, I think you should let Rosalie finish caring for your customer in table eleven," Charlie stated with the tone that made it sound like there was no room for argument.

"It's fine, Charlie. I'm capable of handling him myself," Bella said bitterly. She did not need Charlie to ruin this night.

"I don't care if you're capable or not, Rose will be taking care of him the rest of the night. And that's final."

Charlie stormed away and Rosalie went up and grabbed the plate from the cook.

"I told you to let me take care of him, Bella," Rosalie commented smugly.

It was all Bella could do to not say something back. Or throw something at that perfectly blonde head.


	6. Chapter Five

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Five**

Thank you to DizzyIzzyCullen for this wonderful idea!

* * *

Bella watched Rosalie, more than a little disappointed in what Charlie had just done. What the hell made him think he had the right to do this? Treat her like a child? She was twenty-two for crying out loud! Oh, she planned to say something to her father. But she'd wait until there was no audience.

Bella grabbed a tray and piled on plates to deliver to table twelve. It was right next to Edward. Plus, since Rosalie had taken her table, it seemed only fair she take Rosalie's table with the amazing tipper. This guy sure knew how to eat.

When Bella had walked out of the kitchen is when she heard the crash. She quickly set the food on table twelve and looked to see what had happened.

Rosalie was on the floor and Charlie was covered in food. He looked madder than a hornet whose nest had just been poked with a stick.

"Can I please see you in my office, Rosalie?"

Bella actually felt a little bad for the new girl. It had happened to her where a customer had had a foot out and she tripped over it. She just preferred to think it was always an accident. She had also been known to spill food on Charlie.

"Dad, it was an accident. Just leave her alone and let us finish serving for the night. Deal?"

Charlie was about to retort but nodded instead. Not that Bella was really surprised. He could be logical at times.

The two of them quickly finished up service with the help of two other waitresses. Once they had closed for the evening, and after Edward had slipped a tip into Bella's back pocket, Charlie started on Rosalie.

"I understand that you're a trainee, but you have to look out for feet! It's ridiculous when you waitresses don't stop and think!" He yelled.

Rosalie looked like she was about to cry. This was one of those times where Bella hated the fact that she had a conscience.

"Dad, just lay off, okay? We all make mistakes. It happens. I've tripped and spilled food all over you a couple of times."

Charlie's face went from red to blue and back to red. Yep, a tantrum was about to take place. It didn't matter how old you were, apparently.

"How about you lovely ladies leave for the evening while I talk to my father," Bella interrupted.

The girls quickly left, grateful to be excused. Bella turned to Charlie and spoke before he had a chance.

"No, you listen for once. I am so tired of you treating me like a child! I can take care of myself, Charlie! You will not turn my table over to another waitress again, you hear me? Or so God help me, I will quit. I'm still thinking about just walking out," Bella finished in one breath.

Charlie looked stunned. Had his own daughter really just threatened leaving? She's one of the best waitresses they had. She was next in line to take over Bella Mie when he retired.

"I'm serious as a heart attack, Charlie. Butt out of my life if you can't handle my decisions."

And with that, she walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

"I'm sorry about my dad," Bella murmured.

Edward shrugged and started massaging Bella's feet. They were hanging out at her apartment enjoying a bunch of bad movies.

"Ever since he was a cop he's hated my guts," Edward replied.

Bella raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You knew my dad when he was cop?"

Edward laughed and tickled her feet.

"You forget that we both grew up in Forks."

Bella nodded slowly and kicked her feet away from Edward's tickling hands. She had forgotten that they had both lived in Forks, even though they hadn't known each other.

"Is there any particular reason why he hates you?" Bella questioned.

Again, Edward just shrugged.

"I never was really sure about the why part. I mean, I had done some stupid stuff when I was teenager. None of it was particularly bad, though," Edward explained.

Bella just sighed and got up and walked over to the fridge. She pulled out the container of plain vanilla ice cream and a bottle of her favorite wine.

"You know," she began. "My cousins turned me on to mixing vanilla ice cream with certain alcohols. And this is a great mix."

The two of them had just started their special mix of dessert when Alice came bursting through the door.

"Guys! You would not believe what just happened!" She squealed in delight.

Edward had a knowing grin on his face while Bella looked confused but interested. Just as she was about to ask what, Alice showed them her left hand. More specifically the ring on her left hand.

"No! He finally proposed?! That's great, Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

The two girls got up and jumped around, screeching in delight.

Sent from my iPhone


	7. Chapter Six

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Six**

For the next several weeks Bella and Alice were in wedding planning mode. Alice had chosen Bella to be her maid-of-honor so she had been really busy.

Since Bella and Edward hadn't been able to hang out much; he had made plans for a date that night. And Bella couldn't be more excited.

"It's just been so long since we've gotten to hang out," Bella said to her best friend. "Not that I'm complaining, I'm not, it'll just be nice to have some Bella-Edward alone time." She added quickly.

Alice smiled at her roommate and finished the last curl in her hair. Edward had told Bella to dress up fancy, they'd be going somewhere really nice. Alice had been the one to pick Bella's outfit for the evening.

She had gone with a chartreuse-colored dress to match Edward's eyes. She had bought matching strappy heels which Bella had complained about instantly. Now Alice had to reassure her again about the height.

"Bella, they're perfect for your dress. Plus, they're only five inches tall. That's not much compared to what I usually wear to match Jazzy's height."

Bella gagged at the pet name but winked at Alice. She really was happy that the two of them were getting married. They were made for each other.

Just then the doorbell rang Bella jumped from being startled and excited. She couldn't wait to see Edward and just be with him. It had been too long. Before she could compose herself enough to open the door, Alice had already beat her to it.

"Oh, hello, Edward! Fancy seeing you here," Alice exclaimed rather loudly.

Edward chuckled and replied, "Have you happened to see my gorgeous girlfriend?"

Bella couldn't hear Alice's reply but she came out of the bathroom and Edward's jaw dropped.

"Bella, you're so…"

Alice elbowed him and he finished, "…beautiful."

Bella beamed and accepted his arm, wrapping her hand around his bicep. Alice called out while they walked down the stairs,

"Be safe! I want her home by two at the latest! And no unexpected pregnancies!"

Bella blushed a deep red and walked faster down the stairs while Edward laughed.

Once they pulled up to the restaurant Bella could not contain her excitement. Even though she worked at a fancy restaurant, and had eaten there, she had never done something like this.

They went to Hazard on the Cliff. It's a restaurant that is on a smaller-sized mountain and you could see right over the edge. It was breath-taking and terrifying.

"My parents would take us here at times when we were younger," Edward explained.

Bella nodded in appreciation at the beautiful restaurant and view. The two walked in with Bella's hand again on Edward's arm.

"We have a reservation for Cullen," Edward stated.

The hostess looked down, scanning the list. She nodded and smiled, grabbing a couple of menus.

"Right this way, Mr and Mrs. Cullen."

Bella looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow. He just smiled and followed the hostess. They sat across from each other.

"Tanya will be your waitress tonight. Enjoy your evening," the hostess said before walking away.

Edward looked slightly panicked and looked at the menu.

"What? What's wrong?" Bella questioned.

He sighed and put his menu down.

"I'm afraid that our waitress might be my ex." He ran his hand through his hair. "If she is, then we might have an…unexpected issue."

Bella looked nervous. She hadn't heard much about Tanya but what she had heard wasn't pleasant.

"Oh, hello, Eddie! It's so pleasant to see you!" A nasally high-pitched voice squealed. Edward's suspicions were confirmed. He took a deep breath.

"Hello, Tanya. I wasn't aware that you worked here."

She giggled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Eddie. I started working here right before…well, before we made that decision."

Edward's eyes grew wide and he gave Bella an apologetic look. He had forgotten that Tanya got a job here right before they broke up.

"It's so great to see you! How have you been?" She asked with obvious excitement. Bella doubted this girl had gotten over Edward.

"We've both been great. Tanya, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Bella. Bella this is Tanya."

Tanya slowly looked over at Bella with disdain. It was as if she didn't notice Bella was there at first.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. What can I get you to drink?" She directed the question to Edward.

"I'll have a water. And what do you want, Bella?" He asked pointedly.

Bella cleared her throat and requested the same. After earning herself a glare she sighed, running her hand through her hair. A habit she had recently picked up from Edward.

"How are we supposed to get through this date with your ex here?"

Instead of answering, Edward just sipped his water that Tanya had dropped off. Bella had ordered some kind of chicken and Edward ordered fish. It made her feel like she was living the high life.

"Tell me an embarrassing story," Bella suggested to keep conversation flowing.

Edward thought for a moment, sticking a fork into his fish. Bella didn't think twice about the fish until it came to the table…including the head. She felt like it was watching her every move.

"When I was little, my best friend had pantsed me in front of the girl I was currently crushing on."

Bella snorted and take another bite of the chicken, weary of the fish watching her.

The two of them enjoyed the rest of their dinner in relative peace. Tanya went to check on them more than necessary, but it wasn't too overdone.

An hour or so later Edward took Bella back to her house.

"I'm glad we had the chance to have this date, Bella. It's been so long. I've missed you."

Edward leaned down, kissing Bella with passion.

"We should make it a weekly thing that we go on a date," Bella murmured against his lips.

He nodded in agreement. It had been a wonderful evening.

* * *

**Phew** **this** **took** **a long time to write. I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, so I did a sweeter chapter. The drama will really begin next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Seven**

**AN: This chapter is one of the shorter ones. Please don't hate me for that ;_; make sure you get ready for the shit storm that's about to develop!**

* * *

Bella sighed and switched her phone to her left ear. Anytime she was talking to her mother she had to switch ears often. These conversations could go on for hours.

"And you didn't even tell me you were dating him!" Renee screeched.

Bella had conveniently forgotten to tell her mother about her boyfriend. One reason was because her mom would want every last detail of the most insignificant things. Another reason was because she didn't know if her mom also hated Edward.

"Dad put you up to this, didn't he?" Bella questioned.

The other line was silent but Bella could still hear her mom breathing. She had hit it right on the head.

"He might have called and mentioned something along those lines," Renee finally replied.

"What does dad have against Edward, anyway? It's not like he's done anything to dad."

It was Renee's turn to sigh.

"Your dad is still convinced that it's Edward's fault for that supermarket burning down. Two people had died in that fire. For whatever reason, he thinks Edward started it."

Bella felt guilty for not remembering that fire. It had happened when her parents were in process of divorcing. Bella was thirteen at the time. She had been in school when they had heard that the town's only supermarket had burned down, and five people were injured. Two had died.

One was an older man that Bella had known for years, but had made herself forget. It hurt too much to remember Billy Black, Jacob's father. It was because of him that she had met her ex-boyfriend.

The second was a teenager whose name Bella could not remember. She knew she was a sweet girl who had still been in high school.

Slowly she was starting to remember that Charlie had been almost 100 percent convinced that Edward was at least one of the culprits. Billy Black had been Charlie's best friend since they were in diapers.

Renee had said something, but Bella didn't hear. She had been too caught up in her memories to hear what Renee added on.

"Mom, I really should get going. I still have to do some wedding planning with Alice," Bella interrupted.

Renee squealed and clapped, saying to get going. It was a wedding after all. They could always talk again later.

Bella didn't feel so bad for ending the conversation rather quickly with Renee. She really did have to help plan the wedding with Alice. Just not right now. Right now Edward was coming over for a movie night at Bella's apartment.

She put on a pair of her most comfortable and cute jeans. Adding a blue t-shirt and she was ready for her date. A knock on the door sent Bella running.

She opened the door with a huge grin on her face. Edward. Even though it had only been a couple says since they had seen each other, she had missed him. It was as if everything felt…right when he was with her.

"Hey," he said, bringing Bella back from space. "A bit of a space cadet again?" he added with a chuckle.

She nodded and blushed, biting her lip. She couldn't help but giggle along with him. She always wanted to laugh when she was around Edward.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Bella questioned while putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"I don't really care, honestly."

"There's a bunch of movies under the TV if you want to pick one."

Edward went to work, looking for a movie. Bella watched the popcorn and heard her phone start to ring. It was closer to Edward in the living room.

"Edward, would you get that?" she half yelled above the pop of the popcorn.

He did as asked and when she walked into the living room, she was curious as to his look of confusion.

Bella took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella." A familiar voice breathed into the phone.

The cellphone slipped from her hand, landing on the hardwood floor with a crack.

* * *

**GAH it's a cliff hanger! Those things scare me. As always, please R&R:)**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Eight**

**I couldn't wait to post this chapter it's just so exciting!:) I know you guys will probably have more questions than answers but they will probably be answered next chapter or one shortly after. Well, read!**

* * *

She could hear the voice calling out to her still. She had kind of hoped that her phone would break when it hit the floor. She picked it back up and went into her room, closing the door.

"Jake, why are you calling me? I'm pretty sure I told you to leave me the hell alone when I dumped your cheating ass!" Bella screeched into the phone.

She heard him sigh and imagined him running his hand against his thigh, his nervous habit.

"I know. Bella, is there any way we could talk? I really need to speak with you," Jake begged. She could hear the desperation in his voice.

Bella's mind drifted to Edward. Would it piss him off if she hung out with Jake? Well, if Edward went off to meet up with one of his exes, she'd be pissed as hell.

"Jake, I don't know. I don't think my boyfriend would exactly enjoy that."

She heard something crash in the background. Jake was the one who was pissed off. Good, he deserved it.

"Bella," his voice cracked, "it's a matter of life or death."

Her heart sped up. She couldn't say no to that.

"I'm home now, Jake. Come on over. The door will be unlocked."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much, Bells. I'll be there in a few minutes."

She ended the call and went out to the living room. Edward was mad when he found out, but calmed down when Bella agreed he should be there when Jake arrived.

He showed up just fifteen minutes later. A new record since he lived a half hour away. When he knocked on the door Edward was the one to answer.

Bella had been expecting an exchange of loud words, or a possible show down to prove who was the better male. But she did not expect the silence and surprise evident in both men's expressions.

"Jacob Black? The Jacob Black?"

Jake didn't respond, too stunned to respond. It had been a long time since he had seen Edward.

The two of them did that man-hug where they shake hands and slap each others back. Bella was the most shocked of the three. They knew each other?

Suddenly Edward looked scared. Something Bella had never seen before.

"If you're here to see Bella…" Edward trailed off.

Jake nodded and adopted the same expression. They both slowly looked towards Bella. Edward's hand was in his hair. Jake's hand was on his thigh.

"You two better tell me what the hell is going on!" Bella demanded.

Jake sat down next to Bella; taking her hand he began to explain.

"Bella, I never cheated on you. No, don't say anything yet. I had to make it look like I cheated on you.

"Jacob Black isn't my real name. My real name is Tomás Gonzales. I wasn't born in Forks, either. I was born in a small part of Mexico. Everything you know about me is a lie.

"When I was only sixteen I was offered a job. It was one I couldn't refuse. A job I didn't even know I wanted until it was offered to me. A spy for the FBI.

"I was assigned to you a few years after I had started working there. My assignment was to befriend you, get you to trust me. If we could only be friends, that was fine. If I get closer, say as a boyfriend, that'd be perfect. So, that's what I did.

"I was assigned to you to protect your life. There's a mad man that's out to get you. He wants you dead. I can't tell you why, Bella. But you had to know."

She took a deep breath and looked Jacob in the eye. She was having a hard time believing this.

"Why? Why do I have to know?" she whispered.

Jacob's eyes flickered to Edward. He nodded subtlety.

"We had thought that he was gone. Lost interest in you for whatever reason. But he's returned."

Bella scratched her head. "Is that why you cheated on me?"

"I didn't cheat on you, Bella. I was reassigned. I wasn't allowed to be your protector anymore," Jacob explained. "We thought this would be the easiest for you."

"Why did you get reassigned?" She whispered again.

"I had gotten too attached, Bells. Something you can never do in my field of work. I fell in love."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Nine**

Bella poured herself another cup of coffee. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and walked out to the balcony. It had been a long night for the three of them. So many new pieces of information came to light that sort of made things make more sense.

Right now Bella was alone in her and Alice's apartment. She had all but kicked Edward and Jacob out of the building with physical force. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, though.

* * *

"You…you fell in love?" Bella had asked with a gulp.

Jacob nodded, his eyes again flickering to Edward.

"There's something I have to tell you, Bella," Edward piped up. "I was also hired for your well-being. But not by Jacob's employers."

Bella didn't know how much more she could take before she either exploded or started crying. Both were quite possible at the moment.

"Then, who hired you, Edward?" Bella murmured.

It took him a few minutes before he could reply. He had promised himself that he would never tell Bella this.

"Bella, I can't tell you. I promised I wouldn't…I'm so sorry," Edward said.

She could see the sadness in both of their eyes.

"Fine, Edward. Whatever, don't tell me. But why is someone coming after me? What did I do?"

Jacob was the first to respond.

"Do you remember that fire in Forks? Where the supermarket burned down?" he questioned. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "My dad, Billy Black, had died in that fire. Well, he was a pretty major drug lord. I hadn't known it until I entered this profession. His name was well-known, which is not a good thing."

Bella gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"That was the reason I didn't go to Forks very often. But when I did I was known as Jacob Black. My dad may have been into bad bad things, but he would protect me until the end," Jacob continued.

"Why couldn't you tell me before?" Bella asked.

Jacob shrugged and Edward looked like he was in pain.

"It just wasn't the right time. We had to make sure you were ready to hear it. We had to wait until we knew you could care for yourself. So, now we have to get you to take self-defense."

* * *

Bella put her coffee cup in the sink, coming back to present day life. She had told Alice the whole thing when she had gotten home late that night. Both girls were amazed with what direction things suddenly went.

It was decided that Jacob would be the one to help Bella learn to defend herself. Edward was going to help her learn manipulation and how to sleep with one eye open.

Her first training session was going to start within the hour. Bella got dressed in her running shorts and a tank top. Jacob texted her to remind her of everything she had to bring.

Within twenty minutes Isabella arrived at an gymnasium. Walking in with her bag, she noticed no one was around. Once the bell on the front desk had been rung, resulting in nothing, Bella knew something was about to happen.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Ten**

Bella rang the bell again. There was still no answer. Instead of allowing something to find her, she she started to investigate.

There was a set of double doors which she assumed led to the gymnasium portion of the building.

No one was there so she walked around a little bit. The basics were there: a mat, trampolines, etc. Bella could see nothing out of the ordinary.

She wandered almost the whole building and still didn't see anyone. After checking a clock, she realized she had only been there about fifteen minutes. Once she started thinking about her next move she felt the hand wrap around her throat.

She was instantly thrown into darkness, thanks to a bag over her head. She kicked and screamed, even tried spitting before the bag was placed. Luck was not on her side.

She felt the car moving before she could really register what was happening. She was being kidnapped? While at the building where she would learn self-defense. Only slightly ironic.

Once they had driven a couple miles, a few familiar voices could be heard. Once she door opened she recognized the voices easily.

"It was the easiest kidnapping ever," stated one exasperated voice.

There was more sighing then the bag was removed fr Bella's head. She looked right up into the brown eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

"What the hell?!" she spat at him.

It was then that she noticed Edward in the back with a look of disappointment on his face.

"What were you guys thinking?! Were you trying to kill me?!"

Jacob clamped a hand over her mouth and nodded to the captors.

"Thanks guys. I'll call you again if I need you."

The nodded back and left immediately. That was when Jacob looked back to Bella.

"Are you done yelling?" he questioned.

She nodded but he didn't remove his hand. So, she bit his hand and had a smug look when he jumped up and down in pain.

"Bella! What the hell?!"

Edward chuckled at what he had just witnessed. He knew his girl could be quite the spitfire, but not to this level.

"It was Jake's idea," Edward began, "he said that we needed to know how well you could defend yourself already."

Bella stopped her advancement on Jacob and had a look of slight guilt. She had never thought of it like that.

"I wanted to know where we needed to start," Jake finished for Edward.

Bella slowly nodded but didn't apologize for biting him. He still deserved it.

The three of them walked back into the gymnasium where the real training began.

* * *

Bella flopped on the couch and Alice looked at her with sympathy. She knew it couldn't be easy with everything her best friend was going through. The two girls sat next to each other.

"Did you put in your two weeks notice?" Alice questioned.

Bella had decided she was going to quit her job. She had to show Charlie that she was her own independent woman. He was still trying to control what she did and didn't do. Or who.

She nodded and Alice grinned. She had been thinking about quitting her job, too. She wanted to get into fashion instead of just bar tending for the rest of her life.

The two girls fist bumps and put a movie in. Their lives were changing. Even if a lot of it wasn't good, it was different.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: I know the past couple of chapters have been rather short and I apologize for that. We got a new laptop so I was having to write on my phone. Now that we have the new laptop, I can let the creativity flow. Enjoy! Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

"I told you guys that this wasn't going to work! I'm not doing this!" Bella screeched at the two men.

So far the three of them had been working on self-defense for two weeks now. Bella could definitely notice a difference in her body. She was getting muscles that she didn't even know were possible to get. She could also tell that her confidence was growing. Instead of being shy, she was getting bolder. Taking a few more risks that the old Bella would have never taken.

Now she and Jake were in _another _heated argument. What about? He was trying to push her even harder. It did not seem possible for her to be working harder than she already was. Each day she spent at least three hours just exercising. Then, she went to her self-defense class with the guys. Afterwards she had to take a gymnastics class to aid her in flexibility. She was even enrolled in a couple of classes at the local university to help her intelligence. Yet none of it was enough for Jacob.

"What more do you want from me, Jacob?! I'm doing all I can! And that _still _isn't enough to satisfy you!"

He huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Bella.

"You're not doing the absolute best that you can do! This is your _life _that we are talking about! I don't want to see you getting killed just because you missed something minor! You have to be able to protect yourself!" he retorted.

The tears sprang to Bella's eyes. They weren't tears of sadness, oh no. They were tears of anger and frustration.

"You're just an idiotic, self-absorbed moron! If you had never gotten me into this mess then we wouldn't be having this issue! I'm doing the best I can so shove it!" Bella yelled.

She grabbed her bag and blew her bangs out of her face. After grabbing and chugging the rest of her water, she stormed out of the gymnasium.

"Why do you have to push her like that?" Edward asked with anger evident.

"She's holding back. I can tell. I know Bella a lot better than you think," Jake replied.

Edward got in Jake's face.

"_No one_ besides Alice knows _my _girlfriend better than I do. Got it, Black?"

Jake puffed out his chest and glared at Edward. The two men could be civil in front of Bella, but they hated each other. They had been great friends until Jacob admitted his feelings for Bella. Only one of them could have her.

"In case you hadn't noticed, she's dating me. Not you, mutt," Edward added.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and stepped impossibly closer.

"That's just because she had thought that I had cheated on her for the longest time. Now that she knows that isn't true, it's fair game. I know she's still miffed that you didn't tell her that you were hired you to protect her. You didn't even like her before you were forced to work to watch over her. You'd been going to the restaurant for years. You didn't even _notice_ her," Jake retorted.

Edward could say nothing. It had been true. He had been admiring another waitress that worked there, Maggie. The two of them had even been flirting for a long time. Neither of them having the guts to ask the other out. So, why did he fall so hard when he finally noticed Bella?

"Just shut your mouth, Black. What Bella doesn't know won't hurt her."

Bella clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from making any sound. She didn't know that Edward didn't even care for her before he was forced to be around her. Did he start to love her just so he could stand to be around her?

So many questions ran through Bella's head. This was something that she wasn't meant to overhear, and she wished that she hadn't overheard it. It was easier when she thought he was actually starting to fall for her.

She ran away as fast as she could, not caring that they could probably hear her footsteps. They sure as hell wouldn't catch her, not if she didn't want them to.

"Shit," one of them muttered.

Both men went racing after Bella. Edward didn't realize that she was there, listening. He wished he could punch Jacob in the face for even mentioning it. He felt horrible that it took him so long to see Bella. How could he have been so blind to his soul mate? Not that he had admitted to anyone else that he was convinced they were soul mates.

"Bella wait!" Edward yelled.

She didn't even look back. Once she was far enough away, she climbed and hid in a tree. She had done exactly as the men had shown her. She covered her trail as she ran.

Just minutes later she heard the men come to a stop around the tree she was hiding in. They were searching everywhere, cursing when they came up empty handed. How could they forget one of the first things they had taught her?

_Never ever forget to look up. You never know what could be hiding above you._

The two gave up after a half hour of searching. Bella felt relief, so she could cry in peace.

**A/N: It's like this story is writing itself. I keep coming up with ideas that were in no way originally planned. The main reason I wanted you guys to read this is because I'm looking for a beta. I was hoping you guys would have recommendations. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, guys!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Thank you my lovelies for all of your awesome reviews and support! You guys are just too awesome(: Oh, and if you guys leave reviews for this chapter, I'll send you a teaser for chapter 13 ;) read on, lovelies.**

-Bella Mie-

Bella kept chopping the vegetables getting angrier and angrier. It had been a week since she'd talked to those two idiots. She had been keeping up her routine, including the self-defense, but she would only talk to them if it was necessary. She wasn't talking to them how she usually would. She was still mad at the fact that Edward could be such an ass and Jacob had such a big head. Even if it wasn't true that he had cheated on her, it still felt real. That would still take a long time to forgive.

Bella threw all of the vegetables into the pot and wiped her hands on a dishtowel, taking notice of the time. It was ten until seven and she was expecting Edward to come over in ten minutes. They had had this date planned for a couple of weeks. She wanted to cancel, but that would involve having to talk to Edward. Either way, she was screwed. Sighing, she went into her closet picking the first thing she found. Too bad it happened to be the red short dress that always made Edward drool. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

She put her hair up in a bun and did her makeup in record time, finishing just before she heard the doorbell. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and opened the door. Edward's mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of water. She smirked, loving that she could still do this to him. Apparently it didn't take that much to make him notice her as much anymore. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds and finally looked up when Bella cleared her throat. He smiled sheepishly and pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Bella blushed at the kind gesture, waving him in.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I know I was such an ass, saying what I did. I feel so stupid for not noticing you at the restaurant before. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're the only one who can make me feel this way. Will you forgive me?" he practically begged.

Bella took the bouquet of flowers from him and held them up to her nose. When she inhaled she couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'll forgive you. Just don't…next time. Just don't."

He nodded and pulled her in for a kiss. They both smiled and were about to continue but then the oven timer beeped and Bella groaned. Edward chuckled and guided her back to the kitchen where she served the vegetable soup. After dinner the two carried on where they had left off and had a great night together.

-Bella Mie-

Bella woke up the next morning and yawned hugely. Edward chuckled and snuggled closer to her. That was the best night sleep he had had in a really long time. Bella grinned and snuggled with her boyfriend. It was one of the best feelings. Eventually she was the one to attempt get up first.

"As much as I love lying next to you, I do have to use the restroom," Bella said trying to get out of Edward's grip.

He just tightened his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Can't you just tell your bladder to hold on a second?" he begged like he had last night.

She chuckled and flicked his ear causing him to let her go. When she bent over to grab her robe she heard his sudden intake of breath. She got up and put the robe on slowly while he buried his face in her pillow. She sauntered to the bathroom and blew her nose when she was done. When she threw away the tissue she noticed something was missing from the garbage can. Not too perturbed, she walked to waste basket in her room. Again, there was nothing.

"Edward?" she quipped.

He lifted his head out of the pillow.

"Did you use a condom last night?"

He nodded and laughed like she was crazy. Then, she noticed how he stopped suddenly and paled. He jumped up and checked all of the garbage cans and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Ed-Edward?"

He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and put a reassuring hand on his bicep. He looked up and she saw the unshed tears in his eyes.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he murmured.

She rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's not just your responsibility, Edward. We were both active and willing participants in this. I'm as equal as you to blame."

He shook his head again and she forced him to look at her, giving him a kiss.

"Edward, if anything did happen, it'll be okay. Even if I am pregnant, I know we'll both raise this baby. Everything will work out in the end. We don't even know if I'm pregnant," Bella finished. He suddenly got the look in his eye that indicated he had an idea.

"We could just buy Plan B! Then we won't have to worry about this and-"

Bella cut him off by taking his face in her hands forcing him again to look her in the eye.

"I'm not taking any pill, Edward. I will not get an abortion nor will I give this baby up for adoption. We don't know anything for certain yet; we just know that it's a maybe. You just need to take a deep, calming breath."

He did as she said and a small smile played on his lips. He kissed her in such a passionate way, a way that he never had before.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Bella. You keep me in line. You keep me sane. I love you, Bella," he stated with a hopeful look.

-Bella Mie-

**I know you guys hate me for this cliffy. But it was about time Edward admitted his feelings! I haven't decided yet if Bella will be pregnant. I'm going to make a poll, but feel free to leave your ideas in the reviews, too!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 13**

Bella continued with her life as normal as she could. Edward tried to do the same as well. Bella had immediately called her gynecologist right after their revelation of the missing condom.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Dr. Julliard's office. How can I help you?" a pleasant female voice answered. Bella took a deep breath before answering._

"_Hello, I'm Isabella Swan. I was just hoping I could talk to Dr. Julliard or one of her assistants real quick."_

"_Of course, Miss Swan. Just a moment please," the voice replied._

_Bella had to listen to that horrible music from 2001. She blushed just thinking about how the trends had changed since then. She was quite grateful that they had changed. She heard the beep indicating someone had picked up the line._

"_Hello, Bella. It's Dr. Julliard speaking."_

_Bella breathed a sigh of relief. She'd known Rebecca Julliard since they were in high school. They just happened to move to the same place, not that it was far away._

"_Hey, Becky. I just have a quick question for you…"_

_Becky chuckled. "No need to hesitate, Bella. I'm sure what you have to tell me is something that we've heard before." Bella nodded, glad for the reassurance._

"_Well, my boyfriend and I slept together last night. This morning we realized that we hadn't used protection and I'm not on birth control or anything."_

"_Well," Dr. Julliard started, "there's not much we can really do right now. It would be way too early for a pregnancy test to be effective. Did you take the Plan B?"_

"_No, doctor. I don't feel comfortable with anything like that. We both already agreed that if I am indeed pregnant that we'd keep the baby."_

"_Yeah, that sounds like the Bella I know," Becky chuckled. "Just give us a call again in eight weeks time. It'll still be too early for a regular pregnancy to work, but we can do blood work."_

"_Thank you so much, Becky."_

"_You're welcome, Bells. I have to go deliver a baby, so I expect I'll hear from you in eight weeks," Becky said right before hanging up._

_Bella had agreed even though the conversation had ended._

Bella had finally forgiven Jacob officially, but it took seven weeks. They'd still had self-defense classes and she interacted with him only when she had to. It had kind of amused Edward to watch Jacob try to win Bella back. He begged, gave her presents, complimented her, begged some more. Edward knew first-hand how hard it could be to get back on Bella's good side.

It still hadn't left his mind the fact that Bella could be pregnant. Were they really ready to have a baby together? It wasn't like they had been together for a terribly long time. He knew he loved her, yes. But he also wanted to wait until he was married to start a family. Maybe that would be a solution this…issue. If Bella was pregnant, they would get married before the baby arrived. He grinned at this new idea, quite proud of himself.

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is short. Since I didn't get many reviews but I wanted to update, I kept it short and sweet. What do you think of Edward's new idea? I made my poll available on my profile concerning the whole baby issue. But I won't be dating until we get more votes! We only have one so far. Feel free to leave your vote in a review, too! I also added the option of "yes, but not now" to the poll.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 14**

**The votes are in my lovelies! It was by quite a margin, too. Even considering how many votes came in reviews. We shall now see the results!**

-BM-

"Welcome, Bella," Dr. Julliard said with a smile.

"Hi, Dr. Julliard. I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Edward," Bella replied with a huge smile. It still felt great to call Edward her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward. Now, we all know the purpose of this visit. I'll just have my assistant take care of everything for you, Bella. I came in to help your peace of mind," Becky stated with a small smile. Bella nodded gratefully and when Becky left the nurse came in.

"Hello, I'm Heather. Bella, I'm going to need a urine sample and when you come back we'll give you a blood test."

Bella paled at the mention of a blood test. Edward took her hand and squeezed in reassuringly. She got off of the table, took the cup, and was back in just a few minutes. Since she was fiddling with her hands, Edward opted to squeeze her knee in reassurance. She jumped slightly since she was ticklish there. He just smirked and did it again.

"If I weren't so damn nervous I would be throwing something at your head," Bella stated menacingly.

"I'm shaking in my Chuck Taylors." Edward even added a shudder which caused Bella to laugh and smack him lightly on the arm.

The two of them settled down when they heard footsteps approaching the door. The door opened to reveal Dr. Julliard and Heather. The expressions on their faces revealed nothing. Dr. Julliard took a seat in the rolling chair and opened a file. That's when a hint of a smile ghosted her young face.

"Well, Bella and Edward, it looks like you are expecting a baby," she announced.

Edward jumped right out his chair and hugged Bella close, showering her with kisses. She giggled and gently shoved him away, nodding at their audience.

"I don't care if they see, Bella. We're having a baby!" he exclaimed.

Bella was smiling with unshed tears and sat back down on the table.

"Now, I'd just like to perform an ultrasound to see how far along you are. I know it's eight weeks at the least based on our first phone call. But it's just procedure," Dr. Julliard explained.

Bella nodded and lay back on the table, lifting her shirt. Dr. Julliard but a sheet over the top of her pants and added the cool gel which caused Bella to shiver. Edward watched her with such fascination and joy. He was looking at the mother of his child. When the picture showed up is when they first heard it. The sound of their baby's heartbeat. It was one of the most magnificent sounds to Edward.

"As suspected, you are eight weeks, Bella. Would you like me to print these out for you to keep?"

"Of course!" Bella nearly screeched.

Edward chuckled and kissed Bella's hand. He fell impossibly deeper in love with this woman.

-BM-

"Dad, there's something we need to tell you," Isabella trailed off, looking to Edward for courage. He took her hand and squeezed it tight, turning to Charlie.

"We're having a baby, Charlie."

If Edward weren't so scared of what Charlie would say, he would have laughed at all of the different colors his face had turned. It wasn't something you saw every day. After a few minutes of silence, Bella opened her mouth to say something but Charlie cut her off.

"You're pregnant." he stated in an almost bored voice.

His only daughter nodded and gripped Edward's hand tighter.

"You're pregnant with this man's baby. This man you call your _boyfriend_." he said the word with such disdain. "Not the man you call your husband," he continued. The two of them just nodded simultaneously.

"Get. Out."

Bella blinked in total confusion and shock. What had her father just said? It couldn't be what she thought she heard.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

Charlie jumped up out of his chair and the spit was flying from his mouth.

"Get out of my house, the both of you!"

Bella opened her mouth to retort but shut it just as quickly when he stormed away.

"Come on, baby. It'll be okay," Edward croaked, his voice cracking at the end. What just happened?

-BM-

**I know you guys aren't very happy with Charlie. I'm not very fond of the guy, either. I'm starting to get everyone's outfits online so check out my profile with updates!**


	16. Chapter Fiften

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N As expect a lot of people are furious with Charlie for his reaction the news of Bella's pregnancy. So, what will happen next?**

-BM-

"Dammit, Jake! Take it easy on her you idiot!" Edward screamed.

Despite the news of Bella's pregnancy, Jake had stressed the importance of continuing their self-defense training. He insisted that she continue everything that had been going on since before the pregnancy. He had just punched Bella right above her stomach.

"If she had guarded herself we wouldn't be having this argument!" Jake retorted.

"If I had been _guarding _myself better you wouldn't have almost punched my baby?!" Bella screeched.

Jacob looked between the two of them and narrowed his eyes.

"Bella, you don't get it. You're carrying a _baby_. The enemy will use this to their advantage as much as possible," he explained slowly.

Bella absentmindedly rubbed her stomach, thinking about what Jacob said. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. That didn't mean she'd risk her child's life, though.

"Then if you're going for my stomach and I don't guard myself properly, don't punch me that hard! Just tap my stomach or something."

Jacob threw up his hands in anger and stormed out of the gymnasium.

"He's being an idiot, Bella. I think I should be the one to train you from now on," Edward piqued.

Bella took a long drink of water and nodded in agreement. If Jacob was going to risk this pregnancy, then he could get the hell away. He was lucky that she even agreed to continue any training. She wanted to at least wait another year before pursuing anything.

The two of them decided to call it a day and go back to Bella's apartment. Since Alice had moved in with Jasper, Edward had decided to move in with Bella. They agreed it would be much easier when the baby came.

Once the two of them got home they got ready for a dinner at Edward's parents house. This was going to be the night that they told everyone the great news. Bella had thought of the idea to wait and tell everyone until they were face-to-face. Once she got her midnight blue sleeveless dress and silver heels on, and Edward had his matching midnight blue shirt and black pants, they were ready to go.

It took about twenty minutes for them to get to the Cullen household. Edward squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly. Bella had met Edward's parents a while ago, but it was different seeing them and telling them they were going to be grandparents for the first time. Ringing the doorbell, Esme was the one to open the door.

"Edward! Bella! It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed while the couple chuckled.

They were led into the living room where everyone was sitting around chatting, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. But there was one person who was the surprise guest.

"Rosalie?!" Bella questioned, or accused depending on how you heard it.

The blonde woman flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled that evil sick smile.

"Oh, Bella, it's just so _wonderful_ to see you."

Everyone could feel the tension in the air and Esme shifted around uncomfortably.

"You two know each other?" Esme asked.

The two girls just narrowed their eyes at each other and nodded. Emmett burst out laughing and pulled Rosalie closer to his side, kissing her temple.

"Rosie here works at Bella Mie. I believe Bella was the one to train her."

Before anyone could say anything else Esme pointed out that dinner was ready. Once everyone was seated, conversation began to flow smoothly. Bella shook her leg because of nerves and Edward rested his hand on her knee. He clinked his glass of champagne with his spoon to gain everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement to make," he began. Right as he opened his mouth to speak again, the doorbell rang.

"Well, I wonder who that could be," Carlisle said while getting out of his chair.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N I know this chapter is late and I'm sorry. But you know, school has started, blah blah blah you don't want to hear my excuses. You want to read!**

-BM-

Bella gripped Edward's hand and looked up to him with the nervousness evident in her eyes. He looked down at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," he mouthed.

She bit her lip while her free hand went right to her stomach, almost protectively. Rosalie's eyes widened and was about to speak, but Emmett lightly touched her shoulder, shaking his head. Her mouth clamped shut as voices could be heard getting closer and closer to the dining room. Bella gasped when the unexpected guest entered the room with Carlisle.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Charlie said with a voice that didn't sound like he was really apologetic.

Carlisle just smiled and nodded to Esme, who made another spot at the table for Charlie. The only available place being right next to Bella.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Charlie. Esme has prepared enough food to feed a king," Carlisle replied with a slight chuckle.

Charlie immediately dug into his dinner while Carlisle took his seat back at the front of the table. Edward's jaw visibly clenched repeatedly while he looked at Bella's dad with absolute hatred. Who did he think he was coming to the Cullen estate without being welcomed? Even if Carlisle had acted welcoming, Edward knew the truth. Both Mr. and Mrs. Cullen knew exactly what had taken place, albeit not the reason for the outburst. It was time they find out. Edward clinked his glass again and attention was brought back to the standing couple.

"We have an announcement to make," Edward began, "Bella and I are expecting a child."

The room went totally silent, except for Charlie's loud eating. Bella's head fell with defeat. She was afraid they would also all be disappointed with the events that were unfolding. Esme was the first to break the silence, with the scraping of her chair against the floor and running to the happy couple. She hugged Bella for a long time and placed her hand on her stomach.

"My grandbaby. My first grandbaby," she cooed.

Bella's eyes now widened in surprise as Edward chuckled at his mother. He had known that Esme and Carlisle would be excited with their first grandchild. It wouldn't matter to them if Edward and Bella were or were not married at the time.

Carlisle jumped up once the news had sunk in. He was going to be a _papa_. He could not be more excited.

"Now that we have given you that news, I have a question for Bella," Edward interrupted all of the hugging and squealing.

Esme looked at her son with pride, as did Carlisle. Charlie visibly paled at what was about to happen. Edward got down on one knee, grabbing Bella's hand.

"Bella, I know our relationship isn't exactly normal. We didn't get along at first, but we have been through enough for me to know that you're the one. Will you marry me?"

He pulled the ring out of his pocket with a hopeful grin on his face. Bella's mouth was opened slightly in surprise and disbelief. She sure was not expecting Edward to propose to her. She knew her answer almost immediately.

"No."

The look on Edward's face was one of total heartbreak and disbelief. He was ninety-nine percent sure that she would say yes. He slowly stood up as the tears came to his eyes. She grabbed his face in her hands.

"Edward, I love you. You of everyone here should know that the best. I do want to marry you, but not now. I have the feeling you wouldn't be proposing if a baby wasn't involved."

Edward slowly nodded and pursed his lips. Well, he sure wasn't expecting that.

-BM-

**Updates are uncertain thanks to school. It's my last year of high school, so it's going to be ridiculously busy with homework and stuff.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: I know, it's been awhile since I've updated. But not to fear! Chapter seventeen is here.**

-BM-

_One Year Later_

Bella gently bounced the bubbly, giggly baby on her knee. She joined in the laughter of the small infant that was enjoying the ride. Bouncing and bouncing, up and down. It was such a small thing for the two of them to share, but it was enough. It really helped with mommy/baby bonding time.

Edward was at work now. Once Bella had gotten to the sixth month mark in her pregnancy, he had decided it was time for him to get a real job. Especially since Charlie had fired him from being Bella's personal body guard. He had thought it would be enough to keep the two apart, even though they were having a baby. He discovered how wrong he was when Edward had quit the agency when they demanded he leave Bella. His assignment was over, after all. It had helped Edward to realize how much he really did love his Bella. So, the decision was made that he would quit the agency and find real work. This was what led him back to school. He was well on his way to become a chef.

Bella picked the baby back up and blew raspberries on the baby's belly. This caused even more to erupt from the small mouth of the infant. Bella couldn't be prouder of the little human she and Edward had created. Sure, she regretted the time that they had the little unit, but she could never regret her. Their daughter was perfect.

Julia Esme Cullen was born only six months prior. The pregnancy had gone without a hitch for the happy couple, and now they were loving parenthood. Esme and Carlisle were also quite enjoying playing grandparents. They often dropped hints that they wouldn't mind if Edward and Bella just wanted a night to themselves and that they could watch Julia. It just added to the laughter as Bella thought about it. They had offered to watch the baby at least five times the day before.

Charlie was a whole different story. He and Bella had another blowout on the night that Julia was born. He had said that either Bella choose him or Edward. Angry, Bella had slapped him and security had to be called to restrain Charlie and get him out of the hospital. The emotions were enough to jump start labor and thus, Julia was born a mere two hours later.

Renee was ecstatic at also becoming a grandma. She had said that she was much too young but she couldn't be happier with the grandbaby that looked like her. Life could not get better for the happy couple and their new edition.

But once Jacob had stormed out of that gymnasium when she was first pregnant, she had heard nothing more of or from him. Edward had kept true to his word that he would train Bella. She even developed quite the six-pack after Julia was born. They were making much more progress then when she had been working with the…_mutt_. Since Julia was born, though, Bella couldn't stop the panic that would sometimes creep up. Anytime she thought about the man that wanted her dead it made her fearful for Julie. What if he had decided to go after this precious creature now that she was born?

She shook her head. No, she could not think these horrid thoughts. She was trained to take care of herself. She had the maternal instinct to take care of her child. No matter what happened, she was confident she could take care of herself. More importantly, she could take care of her child. She was quite confident, until the door was knocked down.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I have some actual spare time! *gasp* shocking isn't it? It's not very long, but I'm hoping it's enough until next time. So, I decided I should update while I have some extra time. I also have hurt my wrist, so typing is a bit difficult. This happens a lot when I work long shifts, though. So it should be better by the next time I need to update. Now read!**

-BM-

Edward walked up to the apartment and went to put the key in the lock. That's when he noticed the door was left open, which was quite strange. Bella never left the door unlocked when it was just her and the baby, let alone leave the door _open_. Edward slammed in open the rest of the way and ran inside. He saw the wreck that was once the living room. Stuffing from the couch was spread throughout the apartment. The glass table was shattered; everything was destroyed.

Running through the rest of the apartment, he couldn't find Bella or Julia. The panic had set in when he remembered the room. The room that was always locked, the safe room for if something were to go wrong. He took the key out and walked into the safe room and peered into the crib. Julia was there, sleeping peacefully.

When Bella had been eight months pregnant, the two of them decided it would be idea to build this safe room. The threat of danger had always been in the back of their minds. This room was supposed to protect everyone, yet Bella was missing. Edward could tell she had put up quite the fight. He hoped it was enough to keep her alive. Picking up his sleeping child, he immediately dialed Jacob and explained what had happened.

Jacob was there in five minutes with a couple of his guys. Paul, who was an expert private investigator and Jared. Edward wasn't exactly sure what Jared did, but he had amazing credentials.

"You know who did this," Jacob stated plainly.

Edward nodded and hugged Julia closer. Bella couldn't be hurt. It just didn't make sense for her to be…_gone_. Kidnapped. She knew how to fight, so how did this happen?

"She put up a hell of a fight," Jared added.

Paul continued searching the apartment and came back after a few minutes.

"I think I know where she is."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Bella Mie**

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: This is it my lovelies. The final chapter in Bella Mie. I thank all of you for sticking with me, especially during the time of long spaces between updates thanks to school. Happy reading!**

-BM-

"Then why are we waiting here? Let's go!" Edward screeched.

Jacob held up a hand and Edward immediately quieted down.

"We can't just go," Jacob pointed out. "Who is going to watch Julia?"

"We'll just take her to my parents on the way to get Bella back," Edward concluded.

The men all agreed with the plan and headed to the Cullen household. Edward practically busted the door down and Esme looked at him with shock.

"Edward? What's wrong? Who are these guys?" she questioned.

Edward just handed Esme her granddaughter.

"Esme, I will explain when I get back. Just…please. It's important."

Esme nodded and Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Go. We'll be here when you get back."

Edward just nodded and ran back out to the hummer. Paul jumped in the driver seat and Jacob in the passenger seat. Edward took the seat behind Paul so but leaned forward so he could see out of the windshield. He couldn't bear to ask questions. He was afraid of the answers he would get. He couldn't imagine not having Bella in his life. She was the mother of his child, the woman that he adores. He couldn't imagine not having her for the rest of his life. He knew if it weren't for Julia, he would probably have killed himself if something happened to Bella. For now he could just hope and pray that she was okay.

-BM-

The boys pulled up to a warehouse and got out as silently as possible. Edward took the Glock out of the back of his pants while the other two men got their weapons prepared.

"I'll lead. No, Edward, don't argue. We know that you love Bella and want her safe and sound, but we're the professionals here. We know how to handle this better," Paul explained slowly.

Edward just huffed in agitation but agreed. They got together the best plan they could as quick as possible. It was decided that Edward would enter in first to surprise whoever was with Bella. Jacob had thought that they'd expect him or one of his guys, not Bella's own love. Once Edward bust through the door, his heart stopped. Bella was there, on the ground with her eyes closed, blood surrounding her. Edward fell to his knees and everything went black.

-BM-

"_Yes, everything looks normal. She had a head injury that wasn't too significant. Heads bleed a lot. Yes, I'm sure she'll be okay."_

"_She went into cardiac arrest an hour ago. It looks like something that our tests could not detect. We don't know if she'll make it. I'm terribly sorry."_

"_Wow, she looks a lot like her mommy. It looks like she might be getting her mommy back soon. She opened her eyes for the first time today. No, we haven't been able to find any permanent brain damage."_

"_She was clinically dead for five minutes, Mr. Cullen. This is not any poison that we've seen. We don't know what's going to happen to her. It's been a bad day."_

Edward slowly sunk to the ground and held his head in his hands. Every day. Every fucking day it was a different story. They had given Bella a poison that was not known. It's nothing that they'd ever seen. Once it had started to take over her system she had fainted, resulting in the head injury. The poison was slowly taking over her body. They had no idea how to fight it and how much longer she had.

He got up as slowly as he had gotten down when he saw Bella's doctor walking towards him. The doctor had a small smile. That didn't bring Edward much comfort; he'd seen this smile too many times. The next day, Bella would be in critical condition. Nothing could comfort Edward right now.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I have some great news for you. Bella's awake and talking. She's asking for you and Julia."

Edward had an equally small smile for the doctor. This was the first time that Bella was actually talking. Gosh, how he missed her voice. With just a nod, he walked into her hospital room.

"Edward," she breathed.

-BM-

_One Year Later_

"Mommy!" Julia giggled.

Bella laughed along with her daughter as she tossed her gently into the air. It was Julia's favorite game. The two adults were spending a couple more minutes with their daughter before it was time to leave for their honeymoon. Bella couldn't stop her smile as she looked at her wedding ring.

"It was about time I got that ring on you," Edward chuckled as he kissed Bella on the temple.

She just rolled her eyes and handed her daughter to Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle. The past year at been quite the roller coaster ride. Bella had never fully gotten over the effects of the poison so she still had some memory issues. She couldn't remember anything from the time she was taken to when she woke up in the hospital. She had some short term memory problems, but not with anything too major.

Once Bella had woken up and had everything explained to her, she proposed to Edward.

"I can't risk losing you, Edward," she had said in a small voice with tears in her eyes, "marry me."

He slipped the engagement ring on her finger and they were married in just under a year. Jacob and Paul had never stopped the search for the men who kidnapped Bella. They were still on the hunt, but had good ideas of who they were looking for. Life had returned to as close to normal as it could.

The happy couple got to the airport and were boarding the airplane when they heard it.

"I'm back, Isabella. Miss me?"

-BM-

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry that this took so long to update. I finally got a day of no homework so I figured it was time to put this to rest. I love you guys and thanks for reading!**


End file.
